Nightmare's Sweet Lullabies
by DrizzleMadness
Summary: In this world, her blood was worth more than a thousand lives but this precious gift would always comes at a price. Her siblings were blinded by their own beliefs of what was right and wrong and now all their children are paying for their mistakes. With the chest piece in place and her pawns ready, she waits for her turn to play. "Come here child. I'll show you how to be a king."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight except my own OC.**

* * *

Prologue

Her eyes blinked tiredly as she tries to keep them open, after seeping in and out of consciousness for so long. A pair of soft captivating beautiful red eyes stared back at her, showering her with warmth and love. How she could drown in those intense gaze for hours before fatigue claims her back into the its embrace again.

She knows that woman is her mother. Her long straight brunette hair that would fall over her shoulders whenever tending to her. She would try to grab those long silky strands with her tinny hands which was always gently pried away by a pair of pale fair skin. However, she always notice that her mother's hands were cold.

Is her mother sick? She hoped not. She really likes her mother.

Sometimes, she would hear the soft humming of a her father's deep soothing voice or being carried protectively in his embrace. He too has a pair of ruby eyes but a shade darker than her mother's. His long wavy shoulder length hair was tied back with a deep maroon ribbon that compliments his brunette hair. She wondered why their features almost look similar to each other. Maybe they were distantly related?

Her father was not always around by her side like her mother but those crimson pair eyes were always there watching her unwaveringly every time. He would be the first one to greet her when she woke up and the last one she sees before sleeping. Strong and reassuring. It felt pleasant to be wanted, cared for and loved by both parents.

Soon, she learns that her name is Eri.

* * *

Eri dreamed about a life she once had. The dull-grey-monotonous life of a street rat who had to grow up early. No one could be trusted. Making true genuine friends were a rarity. There was only partnership made but even so, it breaks easily and another would form quickly, replacing the person before them.

The constant fast pace and lifestyle of the underground society she witnessed at a young age became a normalcy to her. Scheming and planning were her everyday life as they always preferred children to start young. However, the same constant repetition where she finds dirt on someone and sells it to the highest buyer before going on to her next target tends to get a little boring.

As she grew older, her clients started to retire and their successors did not need her assistance anymore. Maybe it was time for her to retire and move along with her life on to another hobby. So one day, she packed up and disappear. But it had not been easy as no one walks out from the underground alive but she managed it.

She was not a nice person. Her hands were long stained with bloods of her enemies. Some she regretted it but she had to get rid of any liabilities if she wanted to continue breathing in that snack pit. After all, only the strongest survive while the weaker ones waste away or be eaten by other monsters lurking around the in dark.

Soon, she was a reform informant working as a florist. Stories of people from all walks of life who came and bought her flowers. It kept her life interesting and was a nice change of pace. It was a miracle that she was able to live up to her late twenties before someone found out about her identity and killed her.

Next thing she knew, she was being reborn. The journey from her last heartbeat, drifting into the endless void before taking in her first breath again. Surprisingly, she was given another chance to live. How interesting. Well, if someone decided she should be given another life, she would not be complaining.

Right now she is Eri, a young newborn of a loving couple. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

As day passed, she became more aware of her surroundings. Today, Eri woke up to find herself lying facing upwards in a wooden crib that sway slowly. Her new surrounding was deadly silent with only the occasion creak of the wooden oak crib and the soft jingle of a bell that hung above the roof the crib.

The empty large room was dim with only a streak of light seeping through the thick dark curtains at the far corner. There is a soft furry white bear was placed next to her, together they were tucked under the covers of a soft blanket. Her parents must have placed her in another room which is much bigger compared to where she was before.

For a while she was content to remain silent staring at the plush toy next to her before getting bored. It seems that her attention span and patience as an infant was limited. Squirming around to escape the confinement of her blankets, Eri cried in frustration when she could not even get her hand nor legs to corporate properly like how she wanted.

Even her cries sounded weird with her undeveloped vocal cord and her throat burns painfully as she tries to form a word. She should have expected it, after all babies needed time before they could do anything. It seems that she would have to be patient for her body to progress throughout the years of her childhood.

Eri could foresee the endless annoyance of relearning all her motor skills and the ability to talk. She never knew anything about babies nor have any contact with one before. How long did it take before an infant starts to move about and talk without being seen as suspicious. Too slow and her parents may think something is wrong with her but too fast will be dangerous.

The sound of a door opening cut her off from her inner thoughts. There walked in a male in his late teen years who possessed dark wavy hair like her father but shorter and the gentleness garnet coloured eyes as her mother. As he came closer to her crib and she could clearly see more facial resemblance of her father in him.

At that exact moment she felt a sense of déjà vu. The boy looks too suspiciously familiar and she could not quite put her finger on it. She was very sure that she had never met him until today and yet it felt like she saw him before. The nagging thought that kept disturbing her mind before she discard it and focus back to the male in her room.

"Good morning Eri, let's join our family downstairs alright?"

Before she could comprehend anything, Eri was being lifted out from the crib into his arms as they stepped out from the empty room. Watching in wonder as her brother brought her into a maze of corridors before walking down a flight of stairs. There she could hear some light shuffling of people from somewhere and the deep rich scent of something pleasantly tasteful.

"Eri."

She heard her mother soft playful voice as she appeared into a room. Immediately her eyes focus on the deep red smudge at the corner of her mother's mouth with two sharp fangs visible for her to see. Eri blinked once and another time before deciding that she was indeed not dreaming nor imagining anything.

There were two bodies lying in the middle of the room. Both lifeless and dying with the amount of blood seeping from their neck, soaking the carpet as her parents casually stood over the bodies. Her mind went numb as she took in the details of her surrounding with the deep red drops of blood splatter all over the walls furniture overturn like some war zone.

Her eye glance to another corner where she found another male biting deeply into the neck of another woman before snapping the nameless woman's neck with ease. There was also a female was sitting silently on a couch far away from the scene but she was not bothered with the horrific scene instead, she looked bored.

With their eerily similar colouring and features, suddenly their red eyes and cold skin made sense to her. She did not even dare make a sound nor move a single muscle when her brother passed her to her mother. Right in front of her, she just witness an entire murder by her new family or rather vampire family.

All she could do was dread when she finally recognized all of them now. What are the odds that she is reborn into Vampire Knight?

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome!

So the timeline now is where Rido, Juri and Haruka are all in their late teens (a couple of centuries old maybe? I don't know and I'm not going to start calculating their vampire age and stuff lol!) and their parents are still ruling of the entire vampire population.

So I hope you enjoy this story and fell free to throw in some comments or stuff? Meh.

PS. It's not edited so sorry for the mistakes and errors! (I'm really sorry!)

And thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight except my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her wide doe red eyes blinked sleepily once before doing it another time. Today she was placed in the living room by her governess with her books and drawing materials to keep her entertained while she tends to her business. Apparently, her family was organizing a winter ball and they could not afford to spare any servants these days.

Thus, the babysitting duties fell to her older siblings who were currently chatting among themselves after they had given up on playing with her. Playing peek-a-boo as well as I spy does get a little boring after a few minutes before she gave up pretending to be entertained and settled down quietly with her colouring materials.

Eri could tell that each one of them had no idea how to handle a toddler and they kept hovering around anxiously, waiting for her to burst out crying or start throwing a tantrum. The last time she was placed in their care, they had somehow misplaced her somewhere in the mansion and only found out that she was missing when mother questioned them about her whereabouts.

At least she had a small adventure crawling around the second floor before getting tired and slept right where she stopped. Their father had found her a few steps away from his study room and to say that he was not impressed with her siblings was an understatement. Immediately after that, she was given a governess to be cared for.

With the winter ball preparations behind schedule, their mother had no choice but to trust her older children again to care for her youngest during her absent. This time they were smart enough to stay put in one room monitoring her while they continue doing whatever they wanted to do. She was really hoping to be able to wonder around the mansion again.

Her eyes drifted back to her task in hand. _Drawing_. Who knew something so simple as to scribble around with a pencil in hand would be so difficult. All she tried to do was draw some straight lines but ended up breaking four crayons and created some crooked lines and messy swirls on the blank piece of white paper.

Eri is still trying to get her hand and eye coordination to function properly but gripping the crayon is a difficult task. Her fingers refuse to clench around the coloured stick and she had to use both her hands to draw. Swallowing her desire to scream in frustration, knowing it would only do her no good with her clueless siblings around, she continued her terrible masterpiece.

It irritates her to no end that she had to learn everything again. At least now she could mumble out a couple of easy words without slurring any pronunciations. She could also crawl but at a slow pace and easily tired from the exercise despite only moving a few feet away from her original position. A small success from where she was a few years ago.

Her age was an interesting matter. She was sure that she had been born quite a few years ago but her physical appearance looks around three years of age. Only her shoulder length messy brunette hair that only her mother could tame grew constantly and she needed a trim once in a while. It seems that vampire ageing is a tedious process especially for purebloods.

Speaking of growing, she could feel a sharp tooth growing out from her gums, knowing that her fangs will appear soon enough. Her meal for her first few years were dreadful, needing to take her ' _supplement_ ' from her mother. She could say she was scared for life but at least she had mastered her pureblood glare from what her father proudly stated when he saw her feeding once.

Her diet right now consists of her governess and occasionally kidnapped victims. Draining energy from people to fill her up was a little difficult at first as she refused to randomly kiss someone but as her instinct kicks in, everything else went into history. She could still remember her first prey, the poor teenage girl passed out from exhaustion before she was disposed off.

Accepting to be a bloodsucking creature took some time for her mind to process and convinced herself that she was not dreaming nor hallucinating. She did saw her family murdering humans to feast on and after a while the scene became a normalcy to her when they kept making her practice before digging into their meals.

Moreover, Eri cannot deny the fact that the rich aroma of blood does make her a little excited. She could feel her mouth watered every time she saw the crimson liquid, making her blood pump on adrenaline throughout her body. The hypnotising sense of curiosity and wonder, making her wanting to try the mysterious taste of blood.

Some part of her was disgusted with herself but she cannot help it as soon as she smell the pleasant sweetness. It seems that this is new life made her more animalistic and wild with an insatiable hunger like a true monster. She chuckled in bitter irony. In her previous life she was weak and let herself be trampled in but now she is a true predator lurking in the shadows.

"It's Rido onii-sama turn to help me!"

"Juri, I need Rido onii-sama to-"

"I don't care! It's my turn!"

Her thoughts were cut off as her siblings sudden argument pulled her back to reality. Juri Kuran, the third born child of the Kuran household. Inherited their father's wavy brunette locks and their mother's face structure, her face flush from anger at the second born, Haruka Kuran, who stood towering menacingly over her small frame.

From what she remember about her sister, she was a cheerful and strong woman who puts family first. An outspoken and high spirited woman who believe that humans and vampires can coexist together. However knowing her belief was difficult to achieve, she had sacrificed her life to give her daughter a chance to be human, to fully understand and live among them.

Such a noble sacrifice but Eri thought it to be a little dramatic.

Whereas Haruka Kuran was said to be mid tempered, quiet and patient was killed by his own brother with a anti-vampire weapon. The mad Rido Kuran, first born of the family, a cruel and sadistic killer who takes pleasure on making someone's life a living hell, the jealous eldest son who held a grudge on his own younger brother for taking the love of his life away.

Both of them despite almost having similar appearances and body build, they had their own distinctive features. Haruka had their mother's soft features especially his gentle eyes while Rido mostly took on their father's looks. Both of them nearly are nearly the same height but as the elder brother, Rido is still the tallest among the three of them.

A soft fool and a sore loser, she did not know which is worst.

However regardless of what she remembered, they were completely opposite from what was portrayed in the story. Right now her three siblings are in their late teenage years, two of them arguing about who should their eldest brother spend his free time with this afternoon after their babysitting duties ended.

Eri would never thought one day she would see Haruka shooting his beloved sister an irritated glare from how lovesick he was presented in the story. She was speechless as she watched them fight for their eldest brother's attention who they would come to despite later in the story after he killed their son, awakening the ancestor of their family who somehow had an unfinished business.

Her eldest brother was currently caught in between the argument, being yanked back and forth by his siblings. The behaviour of her eldest brother had her baffled as Rido was not even bothered being squished between two arguing teens, standing there like it was a daily occurrence and he was used to it. He just looks so done with life at the moment.

They were just behaving like a normal family right now and she could not help but wonder where did all those angst flashbacks and dramatic back stories came from. Either the author had exaggerated the entire story into a tragic drama plot to pull up ratings or she will encounter some crazy situation in the future which will start the entire series revolving around the golden trio.

Eri could feel her head spinning on that thought. This was much more problematic that she thought as it seems that she would be walking blindly into the plotline at this timeline. What made things worst was she knew that Eri Kuran was never mentioned in the stories, so did it mean that she was never supposed to exist or she will cease to exist in the future?

The thought of her dying again made her spine tingle in fear.

Before she could further contemplate about her existence, she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a pair of hands. Rido easily deposited her into his arm before quickening his pace out from the living room. It seems that her eldest brother somehow managed to escape her siblings clutches and was now on the run with her.

"I hope you won't be as clingy as those two."

Rido sighed tiredly before looking at her, pocking her cheek mockingly. She swatted his finger away, clearly irritated and surprised at his teasing. How was she going to take this person seriously as one of the main antagonist in the story when he was acting like that?! He is just like any ordinary brother and she did not even believe that there is even a malicious bone in his body.

"What to do now, eh?"

"Story."

"Sigh..., I forgotten. You're the demanding one."

Rido laugh drily before heading up the stairs to her room to find a book. It was hard to envision that her eldest brother as a psychotic murderer in the future when he behaved so normally around everyone. His apathetic behaviour towards almost everything including his interactions with his siblings witnessing how Haruka and Juri look up to him.

It made Eri a little confused on what to do. Trust her eldest brother and maybe get killed later or do not open up with him and missing out on the warmth fuzzy feeling that flutters in her chest. In her past life, she could remember about always wanting a family and now she had gotten one but Rido's future made her hesitant to fully enjoy her family's presence.

These were the moments she wished that she never would have to remember anything about the story. Just be free and truly enjoy her childhood like a toddler and be entertained with pretty dolls and paints. However, this was not the case and no matter how tempting to let down her walls, she will always be reminded about the terrible future somehow.

But it would not hurt anyone to be selfish once in a while right? She might as well enjoy the peaceful life while it last and face the future when time comes. Besides, the story might even be different with her presence making slight changes here and there. After all if an ending had already been predetermined but no one said that the path towards it cannot be changed.

Even so, Eri could not help but dread about the future.

* * *

Hei everyone! Chapter 1 is up!

So Eri is three years old now (making it simple) and she had her first interaction with the siblings. So what do you all think about it? I am hoping to further explore her relationship with them in these few chapters so who do you all think I should do next? Haruka, Juri or Rido? Decisions, decisions. ;b

So I hope you enjoy this story and fell free to throw in some comments or stuff? Meh.

Thank you everyone who reviewed and follow/favorite my story! I really appreciate it! XD

PS. It's not edited so sorry for the mistakes and errors! (I'm really sorry!)

And thank you for reading! Check out my other stories too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight except my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Today she is dolled up flawlessly. Her black wavy hair skilfully plated into a French braid by her governess and tied with a red ribbon, matching her crimson dress which brought out her ruby red eyes. It was a simple dress that fell to her knees with a small black bow at the side finishing the dress. If anyone look closely enough, they could see the detailed embroidery sew on it.

Her mother the perfectionist she is, had refused to have her youngest daughter dressed in anything less than the standard set in her eyes. The countless clothes the young toddler had tried on before the matriarch had finally decided that the red dress was appropriate enough. Not even throwing a nasty tantrum had stopped her mother for her sudden obsession.

Apparently, it has been hundreds of years since her mother played dress up after her children had all grown up. Now with her as the young newborn of the Kuran household, Eri had been subjected to her mother's deprivation. Not even her father could talk her mother out of it without getting a plate thrown towards his direction.

Her mother, Hitomi Kuran, despite a kind smile and friendly nature had a temper to be reckon with. The amount of broken china set and potteries left behind after her mother outburst had her slightly baffled. Everyone knew to stay away from the raging woman until she had finish destroying all her plates before trying to calm her down, Haruka called it a therapeutic session.

Sometimes her father was used as target practice. Keiichiro Kuran, the current ruler of the vampires just sat there causally dodging every single thing threw at him. She found it a little funny when he had to pause halfway on a phone call to avoid a silverware before resuming his conversation. It seems that her family is quite dysfunctional in their own way.

She was given a pair of cute black Mary Jane shoes to wear. It fitted nicely on her foot, not too loose to let it fall off when she is being carried anywhere. Finishing her looks with a small glistering bracelet as an accessory taken from Juri's jewellery box for tonight event as a maid had misplaced hers which displeased her mother greatly.

"Now my little princess is ready to met everyone."

The pain of being a somewhat royalty, she needed to be showed off at tonight's event being an unofficial ceremony for her induction into the vampire society. It seems that parties were only thrown constantly by the aristocrats and it was a choice for purebloods to turn up. However, one can only enter a pureblood's event if they have been sent an invitation.

Those who were stupid enough to turn up uninvited were 'turned away politely' as her father quoted. Despite being the minority in the vampire society, purebloods should not be taken lightly when it comes to their title being challenged. Sometimes they require a quick reminder who is the superiority in the hierarchy which is why an annual ball is organised.

Eri had not learnt any etiquette rules yet as her father deemed her too young to join her siblings. However that does not give her a pass to not behave herself tonight with everybody watching her. Her behaviour reflects her parents' image and it would do no good to her family if any mistakes were made tonight.

She cringed internally at the pressure set on her shoulders. For the past few days, her mother had her practicing her smile and speech. Despite not slurring any pronunciation, her mumbling was not acceptable in the society eyes. By the time her mother was satisfied with her, her face muscles were cramped up and her throat was sore.

Her siblings on the other hand were also roped into practising. Dancing, walking and standing were all thoroughly screened through before their mother tend some other matters. The moment her mother was out of ear shot, she threw the biggest tantrum ever since the day she was born and refused to move an inch, screaming loudly when her governess tries to put her to sleep.

Her frustrations were short lifted when Juri had successfully calm her down as she started reading her a story. Her other two siblings soon joined in and narrate the entire plot trying to beat each other at storytelling before letting her decide who was the winner. However before they make it through the book, she had already fallen asleep, too exhausted from the lessons.

"Make sure that you stay with your brother and show no weakness."

Gentle hands stroke her hair without messing the braids, she beamed forcefully at her mother. Eri could not wait for the ball to be over so she could have her nice peaceful life back again. All these planning had affected her family with them behaving so rigid and tense all the time. She could not wait to have her normal family back again.

A knock sounded before her eldest brother stepped into the room with him dressed smartly in a black three piece suit. His hair was neatly tied back making his appearance look much younger and less intimidating. All was out of place was the irritated scowl on his face destroying the image of a handsome prince like in the stories.

"Rido, just in time."

Her mother smiled gently before walking around her eldest son, inspecting every corner of his clothing. She quickly smooth the jacket suit and dusted away some invisible dust before adjusting the already straight tie. She gently smacked Rido's cheeks, reminding him to smile before nodding in satisfaction.

"Remember children, _**do not**_ embarrass the family _**or else**_."

Eri was slightly taken back at the sharp tone used by her mother before nodding obediently. Her blood froze at her mother's unfinished threat, first time making her feel fear curling into her body. Her father had given her a similar warning this morning before leaving to tend to his duties. A mistake made will be an advantage to their enemies despite pleading their loyalty to us.

Right now in front of her is the proud fearless queen of vampires, gone with the kind and sweet mother she sees every day. She was confused in the sudden change in behaviour of her mother before hesitantly looking up to see her brother. His face remained passive and blanked, not showing surprised at their mother's switch.

"Now let's meet up with everyone."

Posture straight with her head held high, she stepped out from the room with her golden dress trailing behind her. A single comment that her brother followed with ease, scooping her off the stool and placed her securely in his arm. Dress arranged nicely before he took a step out from the room without another mirror check as if he had done this a million times.

Once they stepped outside, Eri could immediately hear a large crowd taking among themselves despite being on the second floor. Her ears ringing at the sudden burst of noise, confusing her bearings before she quickly tuck her head into her brother's chest. Everything was too loud and she could feel herself getting sick and dizzy.

Forcing the bile down her throat as the disgusting scent of thick perfume and cologne attacked her nostrils, chocking her as she was unused to the heavy smell of those products. Everything was overwhelming her vampire senses as she was not exposed to any of these situations before. A hand gently pat on her back, quickly reminded her of her supposed image and role tonight.

"Keep calm."

Eri hears the faint whisper from her brother before they emerged out into the lilted room. The chandelier lights were turned on, illuminating the entire room in golden and warm yellow. There was a faint music in the background but she no longer paid any attention to her surroundings as she was currently trying to calm her racing heartbeat no doubt that her family is able to hear.

As they decent down from the stairs, the chatter subside as everyone present in the hall caught sight of her in the arms of her brother. Faces of beautiful women and men were scattered all across the hall, many of them holding a glass in their hands which she had no doubt was filled with blood. Apparently, blood pills were still not invented in this time and they still got their drinks from the main source.

"Everyone, meet our latest addition to the family."

Her father's voice boomed powerfully across the room as he stood stoically with mother's hands tucked perfectly in his arm. There was no way of reading their emotion with her father face blank and her mother carrying a secretive smile. Both of them are behaving like a true predator that stood before their followers and showing no weaknesses nor openings to anyone.

Juri stood next to Haruka, both of them were wearing a polite and kind expression. Her sister was dressed in a cream coloured gown, bring out her smooth paleness of her skin while Haruka was dressed in white, the complete opposite of her father and brother. However, her mind would not stop screaming how fake all of them look right now.

A warning squeeze on her back snapped her out from her internal panic before she found out that she was the centre of attention. There were so many eyes looking at her, watching and waiting for her to do something. Everyone was judging her, wondering would she screw up her first impression presented into the society or perfectly act like a true pureblood princess.

 _Don't freeze._

 _Don't stutter._

 _Don't cry._

She kept chanting like a mantra as she tighten the grip on her brother, trying to stop the trembles in her hand. Her hands started to sweat and her throat tighten, tears were threatening to spill but another tight squeeze of her brother's arm snapped her out of her terrified state of mind. She could only hope that no one saw her small mistake.

"Hello, my name is Eri."

Those five words took so much of energy out of her as she delivered it flawlessly out loud. She could hear her soft childish voice echo in the silent hall before the silent was broken by a chorus of greetings and praises. Her practised smile was plastered over her face and she did not even remembered when she had put it on.

 _"Good evening Eri-sama."_

 _"Eri-sama, such a pleasure to meet you tonight."_

 _"Look how smart Eri-sama is."_

 _"As expected of a pureblood."_

 _"She looks exactly like Hitomi-sama and Keiichiro-sama."_

She watched as they continue to whisper among themselves while some were congratulating her parents for having such a wonderful healthy child. It was so obvious that every single one of them were trying to be in the good books of her family with honey sweet praises and sugar coated grovelling of favours.

This was all too different from the life she had before and she was used to blend into the background. Now she was lost, caught up in the spotlight, unable to do anything but be paraded like an exotic pet for everyone to watch perform. Apparently being at the top of the food chain does not mean that they are absolutely untouchable.

"Thank you all for coming but I promised Eri to let her see the gardens. It's her first ball after all."

Rido's deep smooth voice broke through the whispers around them. There was no doubt that her brother could feel how terrified she was being presented to a room full of vampires who wanted to drink her dry. A pureblood newborn is no doubt precious but there were still a few who are not keen to know that purebloods are increasing in numbers to govern them.

Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd before they parted a way for her brother to cross. A charming smile looked so foreign on his face before she was reminded that she had to keep up appearance too. She wonders how does her family keep up with the fake persona for the entire night, entertaining all these backstabbers who would turn on them if they see a chance.

She caught sight of a silver head woman standing in her own group of crowd surrounding her. Her violet eyes twinkled as she spoke in a soft tone, entirely different from what her family was doing. Eri could not helped but felt as if she had seen that girl before with her familiar features haunting back of her mind.

"Who's that?"

There was a slight pause in her brother's step before Rido discreetly glance at the person who caught her attention. An irritated look flashed on his face before he quickly schooled back his facial expression. For a moment, Eri thought she saw the mad man that Rido will become right in front of her, witnessing a flash of madness dance in his red ruby eyes.

"No one important."

She could not help but felt something was wrong from the way her brother sound. The cold detachment sounds so foreign in her ears just like how her mother's cold persona. However before she could further questioned him on it, they had stepped out from the hall and into the dazzling garden. Her thoughts forgotten as her eyes took in the majestic decoration around her.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finally up!

So we have Eri here having her first experience with the nobles of the vampire society. We get to see a little bit of her parents' personalities and the fake forced image of how purebloods act in public as well as a giving Shizuka Hio a small appearance. In the next chapter, I will venture her relationship with Haruka before moving on to Juri. So stay tune! XD

To **Astrid Claire** (Thank you for reviewing!), I'm not going to change Rido's personality as it would definitely somehow mess up with the future plot and timeline. I would go into more detail about Rido's nature (the causes/reasons which is not really explained much in the story) as Eri grows older and his relationship with his siblings to the day he turns into the main antagonist. As for any ideas of romance, it will have to wait as Eri is still a newborn (according to vampire timeline) and I don't have any idea to pair her up with anyone yet but if you do have a pairing in mind, I will be delighted to take note of it but it will be family-centric for now.

So I hope you enjoy this story and fell free to throw in some more comments or stuff!

Thank you everyone who reviewed and follow/favorite my story! I really appreciate it! XD

PS. It's not edited so sorry for the mistakes and errors! (I'm really sorry!)

And thank you for reading! Check out my other stories too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight except my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Stop following me!"

Eri paused with her colouring on the floor as she heard her sister's screams. It was a daily occurrence in the Kuran household ever since Juri wanted to attend human school to prove that vampires can coexist with them. Her brother Haruka would head out to fetch her sister back from school and would always come back with Juri screaming about her displeasure.

Their mother was not impressed with her sister's behaviour but to Eri it was the only entertainment available at the moment. It tends to get a little boring being the only child in the family at the moment with no available kids her age to play with. Dolls and books could only capture her attention for a few hours before she was tired of them.

After the ball, her family went back to their own business and duties, leaving her here all alone with her governess to watch over her. Her parents went back overseeing their vampire empire while letting all of their children roam freely. Thus, this gave Juri an opportunity to venture into her current obsession with the humans much to Eri's confusion on her sister's sudden fascination with them.

Her eldest brother was sulking somewhere at the moment with his engagement announced a few weeks back. His displeasure about it caused the entire piano room and the dining room below to be destroyed. Mother was not pleased about it and banned Rido from going outside or even interacting with his siblings as he needed to self reflect on his behaviour.

According to their mother, his attitude was not tolerable as he is the heir of the family and he will act accordingly. It seems that despite being royalty, there were some pureblood family starting to voice their displease of their ruling. Thus, the notion of an arrange marriage between the Kuran and Hio was made to keep everyone sated and quiet.

That was the first crack in the relationship of her perfect family. These few weeks were tensed and everyone was walking around the edge especially between mother and Rido. Her father was no help at all, pretending to be oblivious and would always disappear as soon as the sun set. There was no more family snack time and Eri felt like as if she was suddenly forgotten by everyone.

No one was there when she finally decided to walk instead of being carried around. Her governess just stood there motionless, not even giving her a word of congratulation nor revealing this to her family members. Sometimes she would just stare through the window, wondering when will she finally have the freedom to explore instead of being caged in here.

"Go away!"

She blinked once as she saw her sister speed through the hallway, up the stairs towards her room. It seems that whatever her brother had done was enough to irritate the fiery Juri to retreat into her safe domain. Another thing that had change drastically since the ball was Haruka's budding affection towards their sister who was embarrassed at his courtship.

Eri was with Rido the entire time during the event so she did not know what had happen to them. From what she heard from the maids, her two siblings had dance the entire night together as well as making small playful talks to each other. It seems that they had somehow clicked during the ball and now both of them were unsure how to react with each other which was painfully tiring to watch.

Then her mind wandered to Rido who was trapped in his room, clueless about the new relationship their sibling were having. He was practically isolated for weeks and she had no idea what had become of his mental state. Mother would not let him out until her stubborn son had come to terms with his engagement with Shizuka Hio who they had seen in the ball.

In comes her other brother who carelessly drop the umbrella on the ground before moving towards the couch behind her. She dropped her colouring pencil and silently turned towards Haruka, unable to determine his current emotion nor behaviour. Normally the second son of the Kuran family would retreat into the library after his trip with Juri but today he decided to stay here.

Being alone with him was always silent but comfortable as both of them were the quiet ones in the family alongside their father while the others were the ones who would start the conversation except for Rido who goes both ways sometimes. Eri do appreciate the quite atmosphere but with her being alone these days, it was practically unbearable and daunting.

Most of the time, Haruka would silently join any activity she was currently doing but with him staring intensely at her was slightly unnerving. Had Juri rejection cause such an impact on him that he had to include himself in her presence to calm his thoughts? From what she remembered, Haruka always took her dismissal in stride and rebound easily for the next day.

"Haruka onii-sama?"

Her voice came out in a soft whisper, hesitating as she was unsure to decide whether to disturb him from his thoughts. She had not spoken ever since Rido had been exiled into his room and everyone decided to wander off, doing their own thing. The feeling of abandonment by her own family made her insecure about her place in their hearts as they could just disregard her easily.

Maybe she was just really lonely without a playmate or anyone to socialise thus making all sort of crazy ideas that she was not love. She bets that everyone were just really busy with their duties and her unexpected birth might cause their schedule to mess up. Thus the need to go through their work abandoned since her birth was condone right? But why does she still feel bitter.

"Do you want to go out and play Eri?"

She perked up, surprised at the sudden question before nodding slowly, suddenly suspicious of her brother's voluntary action but push it aside. At least he was trying to entertain her with something and she would not complain. Besides, she was not allowed to go outside without supervision from one of the family members being present there with her.

"I'll take you to the gardens."

Immediately hearing that, she grabbed her blue rubber ball under the couch where he is sitting before slowly walking towards the front door excitedly. She was still could not walk properly, wobbling as her balance was slightly off but this did not deter her from making her way towards the front door with her brother quietly trailing behind her.

The garden was her favourite place to be. A long wide road leading out from the estate with a small fountain right in the middle. The lawn grass was kept short and a few rose bush planted around the fountain. It was plain and simple which easily contrast with the decorations in the mansion which was filled with old artefacts and furniture.

"When did you start walking Eri?"

"Awhile ago."

Eri lied easily, not even bothered to feel embarrassed nor angry at his current observation. It was best to just not to think negatively on her family as their current relationship were already strained enough and did not need her worsen it. Once everything blows over, maybe things will be back to the way before but somehow, she doubt that it would be that fast.

Normally it would be her sister to accompany her outside to play but it seems that she was currently preoccupied being flustered about their dear brother. So, the babysitting duty would have to fall to Haruka today even though he would normally watch her play instead of joining in. It seems that her brother was more of an indoor guy rather than an outdoor person.

Eri walked towards the grass before starting to kick the ball aimlessly. It helps her to clear her mind from the boredom and loneliness. Sometimes she wonders if she was really her age instead having a mind of a young woman, would she be throwing tantrum from being alone. It was hard to tell but she doubt her mother would allow a random outburst from her youngest.

Her crimson red eyes stared at the endless stretched of the woods through her window and sometimes yearn to venture in them. Sometimes she would see her father's familiars flying around the woods but other than that, it was always silent not even a sound of an animal was ever heard. No one allowed her to venture into them saying that it was dangerous and she always needed to be in the mansion.

That brought a frown on her face. She felt trapped and it was suffocating to wake up every day and expect nothing but to lounge around the house, restricted even to some areas before being taken back to bed. A boring repetition and she felt that her past life was much more interesting despite the dangers and bruises. An angry kick sent her ball flying before it disappear into the bushes at the edge of the woods.

"I'll get it."

She watched her brother walked passed her towards where her toy was before turning around to sit back at the fountain to wait. However, a shadow standing at the window on the second floor caught her eyes, forcing her to stop and stare. Rido was in his room which has the view of the front lawn of the estate eyeing them especially Haruka's retreating form.

Her red eyes watched him warily as he continue to stare, ignoring her presence entirely. Those sharp calculative cold eyes where she remembered seeing during her time working for those dangerous people before she died. There was no doubt that he was thinking of something but whatever it was, she felt uneasy without knowing anything.

Her knowledge about the entire series were useless as it only highlighted certain events about the Kuran family with no specific timeline nor dates. Everything until now was clam but she had a feeling that everything will change once Juri agrees to marry Haruka. Maybe that is when Rido's mentality finally snapped but she cannot be sure about it.

"Eri, it's time to go in."

Her brother voice snapped her out from her daze before realising that Rido was no longer at the window. It seems that she would have to walk in blindly with no knowledge of whatsoever to try and stop her soon to be psychotic brother. She was the best informer in her previous life and it seems that she would be putting good use of her skills in this life too.

She eyed the sky before realising that the sun was setting, colouring everything in an orange hue. At this moment, all she could do was enjoy the scenery as long as possible before it disapear while Haruka just stood silently behind her, no doubt already understanding her current turmoil before they head back inside her prison.

* * *

Hei everyone! Sorry for the late update! I swear that I've uploaded this chapter a week or two ago! Maybe it was by internet or something but anyway~

Chapter 3 everyone! Woooooo! So here we have her interaction with Haruka as well as a little insight to the first disturbance of the Kuran family. With Rido on house arrest, Haruka and Juri slow budding relationship and Eri's insecurity and feelings, I wonder what could happen to them? Next chapter would be Eri interaction with Haruka and Juri together! Stay tune! XD

To **anon** (Thank you for reviewing!): Well, the manga did also stated that both Shizuka and Rido hated each other but did not really expand on that. Since they were engaged, so I assumed they had to meet each other before and thought why not bring her into the story slightly earlier to further develop and cement their hatred. I would definitely include Isaya and other unmentioned pureblood (OC maybe?) who would come in later since I don't really want to change the plot too much. Hope these answers your questions! XD

To **NekoFace** (Thank you for the review!): Hahaha! Well, we would have to see the journey Eri lead as well as the choices made but she will definitely be caught in between everything. .

To **Anerali** (Thank you for reviewing!): Time would tell as Eri is still quite young but they will definitely notice something about her in the future. XD

To **Krislyngera** (Thank you for reviewing!): Well, Eri will definitely have to chose in the future which path to take so stay tune as this will be a slow story with her needing to grow up first. Xb

To **sousie** and **Mary D. Black2000** : Thank you for your reviews! Really appreciate it! XD

So I hope you enjoy this story and fell free to throw in some more comments or stuff!

Thank you everyone who reviewed and follow/favorite my story! I really appreciate it! XD

PS. It's not edited so sorry for the mistakes and errors! (I'm really sorry!)

And thank you for reading! Check out my other stories too!


	5. Author's Notes

To my dear readers,

The " _ **wonderful**_ " government of Malaysia has banned us citizens to access FanFiction anymore from this month onward indicating that it was "violating" some law set which I was too pissed off to read more about it. So, this will be my last update until next year around June or July where I would further my studies overseas and then I would be **FREE** again to update without crappy problems. Therefore, I want to thank everyone who has been patience as well as supportive of my stories and I hope you all the best in life!

Thank you Everyone!

Signing out till next year,

DrizzleMadness.


End file.
